Given their portable nature and ease of use, wireless devices (such as cellular phones) have enjoyed wide proliferation. This is especially the case among users who move around frequently, but wish to stay in contact with their work colleagues, families and other individuals or entities of importance.
Often, however, coverage problems may arise when a user attempts to use a wireless device inside of a building. For example, many electromagnetic signals (such as radio frequencies used by WiFi devices and cellphones) are unable to fully propagate through walls, metalized glass or other common building materials which separate the inside of a building from an outside environment. As a result, the user may experience a degradation of service or may be precluded entirely from sending or receiving information from their wireless device to an existing outside network.